Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Adventures of Team Hero
by Silent76
Summary: Four Pokemon join together to explore, save Pokemon and hunt criminals.
1. A General Summary

So... This is the story I'm going to be starting. For this... summary, I'm going to give basic character information and a few other details.

First off, the four main characters:

**Cyndaquil**

Gender: Male

Moves:

Lava Plume

Quick Attack

Flamethrower

Smokescreen

**Eevee(shiny, Everstone)**

Gender: Female

Moves:

Iron Tail

Shadow Ball

Bite

Quick Attack

**Eevee(Evolves into specially colored Umbreon.)**

Gender: Female

Moves:

Moonlight

Dark Pulse

Faint Attack

Quick Attack

**Absol**

Gender: Male

Moves:

Flamethrower

Substitute

Double Team

Thunderbolt

And now, I need to say something. Some of the "rules" for moves will be taken from the main games, some from the anime and some from the Mystery Dungeon games.

Also, if a Pokemon knows moves it can't learn normally, It's because of two things:

**1. The plot requires it/ The Pokemon is going to evolve and it learns them after it evolves.**

**2. I want it to.**

So... On to the story!


	2. Prologue: The March of Darkness

The prologue and the first chapter are gonna be kinda short, but it gets longer.

Long ago, before the four heroes were known by anyone, Pokemon lived in happiness and harmony. There wasn't any conflicts or petty squabbles, only peace and kindness.

Of course, peace never lasts.

From the deepest and darkest valleys and cave a great evil arose. His armies marched across the land, consuming it in darkness, and at the head of this army sat the King of Darkness himself.

Their victories were swift and decisive. There was no one who could oppose them. The Army of Darkness had won.

Or so they thought...

From the ruins of the battles rose four heroes whose power was unimaginable. They quickly began to the army. Battle after battle, the army was quickly pushed back, and those who had survived the March were rejoicing.

The Heroes eventually came to the King of Darkness, determined to defeat him. A battle raged for days on Mount Shadow, where the King had begun construction of an enormous tower. At last, after nearly a week of fighting, the Heroes proved victorious. They preformed an ancient ritual to seal the King and his tower, Now known as the Sealed Tower, away atop the highest peak of Mount Shadow, where he would remained sealed for eternity.

Or so they thought....


	3. Chapter 1: And so it begins

This one should be a bit longer then the prologue.

* * *

The hooded figure sighed as he made his way through the ruins.

"Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!" The figure said as he descended a flight of stairs.

Suddenly he was standing in front of a large wall with inscriptions on it.

"Yes! This is it!" He said. "I've finally found it!"

* * *

The two Eevees were playing in the backyard of a house. One was a perfectly normal Eevee. The other however, was a grayish color and wearing a necklace with a strange stone attached to it.

Suddenly there was an earthquake and a loud **BANG** sound.

"What was that?" the gray Eevee asked, looking in the direction of the loud noise.

"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" said the normal Eevee.

"Sure." replied the gray Eevee.

"Alright then, let's go." said the normal Eevee, and off they went.

* * *

"Yes! this is the ritual I need! Finally, the ultimate power will be mine!" the hooded figure shouted with glee.

Then he was gone.

* * *

The two Eevees had headed in the direction of the noise. When they got closer, they noticed a large crater. Lying in the center of the crater were two pokemon, A Cyndaquil and an Absol.

"We need to help them!" said the normal Eevee, already moving into the crater towards the two fainted Pokemon.

"Alright, I guess we can take them back to the house." said the gray Eevee, helping the normal Eevee carry the pokemon back to the house.

* * *

Cyndaquil and Absol awoke several hours later in a strange and unfamiliar place.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake." said the normal Eevee as she walked into the room. "Can you tell me how you two ended up in a crater outside of the village?"

Cyndaquil thought for a moment before answering with " I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember anything at all."


End file.
